Oneshot love stories
by Kitcatluver99
Summary: So far only one one-shot love story, but if I have enough reviews I'll write another. I don't it needs rated T, but...


RainClan

Leader- Amberstar- small brown she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy- Runningwater- a blue-gray tom aqua green eyes, fastest cat in the clan

Med. Cat- Honeydrop- golden brown she-cat

Med. Cat apprentice- Littlepaw- small golden tom

Warriors-

Pebblestorm- dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice- Windpaw

Dawnpetal- creamy she-cat with golden eyes

Apprentice- Swiftpaw

Blazeclaw- a bright ginger tom

Apprentice- Ravenpaw

Moondance- a silver she-cat with pale blue eyes

Apprentice- Willowpaw

Flintclaw- a black tom with green eyes

Apprentice- Firepaw

Icywind- a white she-cat with frosty blue eyes

Apprentice- Cinderpaw

Queens-

Jaysong- blue-gray she-cat (kit- Brightkit)

Elders-

Skyhunter- light golden tabby tom, blind

Emeraldeyes- tortoiseshell she-cat with Emerald green eyes

**I don't own warriors! But these are all my cats! MINE! My stories are simple. First is Cinderpaw's pov, then next chapter its Swiftpaw's pov, and then Cinderpaw, Swiftpaw, Cinderpaw and well you get the point. This is a simple love story, simple! No forbidden thing, no medicine cat thing, no cat gets killed and other cat goes suicido thing. None! Just a simple, beautiful story of two cats loving each other! THE END! Love you all! Hope you like this! If I get at least 2 reviews I'll make another short love story like this.**

**~ Kitcatluver99**

~~~Cinderpaw pov~~~

I felt the breeze that soothe my pelt. I shivered and fluffed my gray-white pelt. My mentor, Icywind, turned to face me.

"that's enough training, your doing well Cinderpaw!" she praised warmly. "let's go back to camp!" I nodded enthusiastically.

"Come on!" she chuckled and we began to dash to the camp. Snow was falling again, the third time that week. By the time we made it back, the RainClan camp was under a blanket of snow. Firepaw, her brother Cloudpaw, and their friends Willowpaw and Ravenpaw were all playing in the snow by the warrior's den.

"go eat, and rest you worked hard today!" Icywind purred, and I found warmth in her frosty blue gaze. I purred back and eagerly ran to the fresh-kill pile. _what luck!_ I thought as I found a scrawny black bird small, but it felt fresh _My favorite! This day gets better and better! _I snatched up my food and trotted to the apprentices den. Just then I heard pawsteps behind me, I turned around to see Swiftpaw.

"Hi Swiftpaw!" I mewed, my voice muffled by feathers. I dropped my prey on the ground

"how was practice?" he asked, slumping beside me, " Dawnpetal had me hunting! I got a mouse and vole, she was very impressed!"

" Wow! That is a lot of prey for Leaf-bare!" I meowed taking a bite into the black-bird. " I was practicing battle moves with Icywind, it was a lot of fun!"

"Bet you still can't beat me!" Swiftpaw challenged me, and I finished my meal.

" Bet I can!" I growled playfully, and lunged at him. He purred and leaped back.

"You need more than that to beat me!" he told me, and I purred back.

" That's not all I have!" I circled him and he jumped, then a move flashed through my mind and I waited until he was just above me. Then I jumped high, he grunted in surprise and tumbled backwards. I dashed to him and held down his back with my forepaws. I flipped him and battered his back with my hind paws. Suddenly he twisted free, and while on the ground he bit lightly into my scruff.

"Not bad, Cinderpaw, but try to get free now!" he pressed his forepaws into my back. I arched my back sharply and reared on my hid legs, as he loosened his grip and began to fall I wiggled out and he fell. I pounced and bit his scruff, my body spread and each of my paws were on the side. I used my claws to pin him.

" I won!" I panted, and he growled playfully.

"You won this match!" he rumbled, and I laughed. I let him get off, and we began sharing tongues.

"I'm going on dawn patrol" murmured Swiftpaw, "What are you doing?"

"Icywind said I'll hunt till sun-high then clean the nursery" I replied,

" I'll help you clean the nursery if you can catch a squirrel!" Swiftpaw finished grooming and went to the apprentice's den.

" deal!" I agreed and he disappeared. I waited a bit then followed

"Night Cinderpaw!" he mewed from his nest

"Night" I yawned curling in my nest. I drowned in the black wave of sleep.

~~~Swiftpaw pov~~~

"Swiftpaw!" My ears twitched as I heard Dawnpetal call my name, " Dawn-patrol!"

" coming," I mewed sleepily, and I made my way out of the den.

"What's happenin?" murmured Cinderpaw drowsily, her light amber eyes foggy from sleep.

"Nothing" I whispered, " Just going for Dawn patrol"

"Okay" she yawned and fell back to sleep. I found myself captivated by her gray white pelt the way it shimmered and glow faintly in the weak sunlight. I stopped_, What are you doing? Are you falling for her?_ I asked myself, _is that wrong? No, I can like her, but, will she like me back?_ Dawnpetal's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Swiftpaw!" she hissed, "come on!" I scrambled out and my mentor was looking at me, " what took you so long?"

" Stepped on Windpaw's tail" I lied, and she sighed.

"It is getting cramped in there" she murmured, " well come on!" We raced to the camp entrance and began patrolling. We only traveled a few pawsteps when I heard leaves rustle. The smell of vole hit the roof of my mouth. I dropped into a crouch and stared at a pile of leaves. I stalked it then I pounced, feeling satisfaction as I felt it's small body under my paw. Quickly I bit it's neck and it went limp. I carried it back proudly, Dawnpetal purred

" that was very good!" she praised and I basked in her pride. " We can eat it now" the rest of the patrol murmured in agreement, and ate the small vole.

The rest of the patrol was calm, so we went back easily. I came in the camp, hoping to see Cinderpaw, but she wasn't in camp. I looked at the sun and saw that it was almost Sun-high, but not yet, so I decided to wait for her. I waited for only a heartbeat when Cinderpaw came bounding out of the entrance. She carried a squirrel proudly. She caught my eye and I heard her purr.

" Now you have to help me clean the nursery!" she said to me, and I laughed.

" I bet Icywind caught that!" I teased gently, and she pretended to look cross.

"Lies!" she growled, her eyes twinkled. Then she straightened, " let's go!" We made it in the nursery.

"Hi Jaysong!" I greeted to the blue-gray queen

" Oh, hi there! We'll give you some space, Brightkit go outside and maybe the elders will tell you a story!" Jaysong ushered her only kit out.

" Thanks!" Cinderpaw called to the queen, and began to work. " I'll get some moss, and you clean this out"

" Fine" I shrugged and as she left she brushed her tail tip across my flank. I purred and clawed at the moss. I made a huge bundle of old moss and pawed it outside. I almost ran into Cinderpaw.

"ah!" I gasped, " sorry!"

" Stupid furball!" she purred amused, and nosed inside. I put away the moss and went back inside the nursery. She had almost finished. " You know, Amberstar's expecting kits"

" really?" I never new our leader was having kits!,

" of course! Her stomachs getting bigger and Pebblestorm's more protective than ever!" Cinderpaw looked at me, " didn't you notice that?" I shrugged and finished my part. I looked back at her and she was finished too.

" Let's eat!" I suggested and back out of the den, I heard her follow me. I began to wonder, what do I think of here?

~~~Cinderpaw pov~~~

I felt hope spark as he asked to help me. I like him, I admit it, I like him a lot! He was so handsome, and charming. I sometimes wondered if he ever liked me. We ate afterwards and once we finished we shared tongues again. I felt a wave of affection for him as we groomed each other. The days has gone fast and slowly I began to love him more than I ever realized everyday we spent more and more time together. I don't know if he loves me the way I love him. One morning, we were awoken by a screech.

" MistClan is invading! Prepare for attack!" It was Flintclaw! I bolted out of my nest and watched as my clanmates scrambled around. Amberstar finally stopped them.

" Stop!" she yowled, " Instead of running around go protect the nursery! The elder's den need guarding too!" her eyes blazed, " well? GO!" The cats ran some more, but more controlled. Icywind, Runningwater protected the nursery, and Dawnpetal and Pebblestorm stood at the elder's den. I went to help the rest who were at the entrance waiting. I felt Swiftpaw's fur beside me. Then, a loud yowl and MistClan charged through the entrance tearing it to shreds. But the barriers did their part and were the first to injure the cats. Already having cuts MistClan swarmed RainClan. I battled another apprentice, Sandpaw. I hissed he was fast and tricky, but I knew if I hit him I could win easily. He zipped around me clawing me, but when I went to hit he sped away. I suddenly knew what to do, so I tensed. He struck, but even he wasn't fast enough when I fell on him. He yowled in surprise, and I twisted quickly and clawed his stomach.

" You don't belong here!" I snarled, and kept clawing till he wailed like a kit.

" Let me go!" he begged, and the moment I released he ran away. I scanned the camp and the battle seemed well, until I saw Swiftpaw. He was battling two brown toms all by himself. I rushed in and pulled one off him. Swiftpaw shot me a grateful glance and began to destroy his now shortened opponent. Soon we both had them beat. We looked around together and saw that MistClan was leaving. Amberstar had Lionstar pinned. Lionstar struggled under our small brown leader, but she held him tightly. Finally he gave up

" Retreat! MistClan Retreat!" He yowled, and Amberstar let go. The all vanished instantly. I groaned and swayed, but Swiftpaw let me lean on him. His soft green eyes gazed into mine.

"You're bleeding!" he gasped and I purred

" Many cuts, but they don't feel deep," I replied, and my eyes lifted. The clan yowled and Swiftpaw joined them. I could only purr at him.

~~~Swiftpaw pov~~~

Me and My clan yowled loudly in our triumph. I knew Cinderpaw was purring at me, and I wanted to purr back, and tell her I loved her, but I chickened out.

" Cinderpaw! You ok? You look dizzy" Littlepaw, Honeydrop's apprentice padded up to us. He had a bundle of herbs in his mouth.

" I'm fine Littlepaw!" She sighed exaggerated, Littlepaw was also Cinderpaw's brother. " They are all small wounds!"

" ok, I'll come back later" Littlepaw padded away, but he traced back. " I'll treat you Swiftpaw! That cut on your shoulder looks nasty!" I peered at my shoulder and saw a long deep slice. Blood was spilling.

" Alright" I agreed and sat down as Littlepaw pressed a poultice on my wound. It stung furiously, I winced and hissed. But it felt better. " Thanks, Littlepaw"

" No problem! Oh, and you two make a good couple" he added teasingly, and Cinderpaw and I blushed.

" We're not!" I blurted, and he just purred. Cinderpaw was blushing slightly, " are we?" she hesitated and shook her head, but burned brighter.

" Wait!" Amberstar climbed to Eagle rock, " I have one more announcement!" Her gaze fell on me and Cinderpaw, " Swiftpaw and Cinderpaw, please come to Eagle rock" nervously, we obeyed, I had no idea what was happening until

" Icywind is Cinderpaw ready to be a warrior?" Amberstar addressed the warrior, and my paws tingled, we were going to be warriors! Icywind nodded

" She fought like a warrior today! I'm sure the clan will welcome such a clever and brave warrior!" she praised and I saw Cinderpaw duck in embarrassment.

" Dawnpetal?"

" I say the same about Swiftpaw, he is a noble young cat!" My mentor's voice rang with pride.

" Then I, Amberstar leader of RainClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code. Cinderpaw! From now on you will be known as Cinderflame! Starclan honors your cleverness and bravery and takes you as a full warrior of RainClan!" I felt pride coming off of Cinderflame as she licked Amberstar's shoulder. When the great leader turned to me, I shook with excitement. " Swiftpaw! From now on you will be Swiftwind! StarClan honors your strength and alertness and takes you as a full warrior of Rainclan!" she bowed to touch my head and I licked her shoulder.

" Swiftwind! Cinderflame! Swiftwind! Cinderflame!" Me and Cinderflame basked in our Clan-mates praise, then we headed to the fresh kill pile.

" Tonight they will sit vigil, but now we eat!" Amberstar leaped down, and went to the fresh kill pile. Me and Cinderflame went a little later. I grabbed a fat rabbit and tossed it to Cinderflame

" want to share?" I asked hopefully,

"sure!" she mewed, her eyes met mine and I felt warmth, love. I purred as we sat together.

" you two are so cute together!" called Littlepaw, and I blushed, Cinderflame also blushing

"shut up, Littlepaw!" she hissed, her face red. Littlepaw smirked his eyes dancing with mischief. I sighed, was it becoming obvious of feelings?

~~~Cinderflame pov~~~

Littlepaw is so nosy! Still, I love that little pain in the neck. We finished the rabbit and walked to the center of the camp. I was afraid of his reaction if he knew I loved him so I made sure our pelts didn't brush. The rest of the clan went to sleep while me and Swiftwind had our silent vigil. He was staring at the entrance and I watched him secretly. He was so handsome! I thought as my eyes traveled to his head. His brown tabby pelt gleamed in the moon light. He turned his head to look at me and saw me looking at him. I felt myself blush red, and I wanted to die right there! It was sooooo embarrassing. But he just stared into my eyes, I saw kindness and humor, but something else. Like a glow, I couldn't understand it. Soon I was locked in his green gaze. He suddenly blushed and turned to face the entrance again. I sighed silently he was so caring and soft!

Finally, after a looonnngg night of stuff like that Dawn began to peek at the horizon. But to be sure we remained silent. Just then Icyclaw came out with Runningwater and Pebblestorm, it was dawn patrol.

" You may speak now!" called Icyclaw, my former mentor looked so proud of me.

" AT last!" I cried, my voice cracked. I stretched my stiff muscles.

" I never spent so long not talking!" remarked Swiftwind hoarsely. Then he yawn, " I could do with a long nap!"

" Me too!" I agreed, and Icyclaw purred louder

" Well then, go to sleep! No work today, just sleeping!" she told us, and I almost sighed with pleasure. Swiftwind went inside first. I slipped in behind him and saw many warriors still sleeping. Swiftwind brushed my ear lightly, and I turned to him. He was lying on an unoccupied bed and there was another empty one beside him. I walked over and lay on the one beside him. I was so happy! I have a nest right beside Swiftwind! Maybe today, I will confess! As drifted off to sleep, I swore heard Swiftwind's voice saying. _I love you, Cinderflame _I hope that was true..

~~~Swiftwind pov~~~

I felt Cinderflame's breathing deepen, so I leaned over to her ear.

" I love you, Cinderflame" I murmured quietly, I buried my nose in her soft gray-white pelt. I breathe her oh, so sweet scent and removed my nose. I sunk my head between my paws and let sleep take me. My dream was the best ever. Cinderflame and I were sitting together. Our tails twined, and her scent all around me. Scampering around us were two kits. I bent down to sniff them, and they smelled like me, but Cinderflame's smell also around them. I purred loudly, our kits! I was about to lick them when I was jolted awake.

" Swiftwind!" immediately I knew Cinderflame's voice.

" huh?" I blinked sleep from my eyes, " what is it?"

" Can we hunt in the forest? Just us?" her voice was begging, and I knew this was no ordinary hunt. But I said nothing to judge

" ok" I mewed and washed myself. I finished and padded to the forest. We padded deep into the territory, and suddenly I heard a mouse. I stalked it, and I felt Cinderflame's urgent burn my pelt. I caught it, and turned to her.

" I-I need to tell you something!" she murmured, and I felt something stir in me,

" I need to say something to" I admitted, it was time I confessed.

"I love you!" there I said it, but wait, she said it too! We stood there, staring at each other. Seasons seemed to past, we just stared. Finally, I broke the spell

" W-What did you say?" I asked my heart racing, it beat powerfully in my chest.

" I-I love you Swiftwind!" she confessed, " I have always loved you! I knew since I set my eyes on you, you were the one! I just hoped you felt close to what I did!"

" I love you, too Cinderflame" the words blurted out faster than my brain, but they kept coming out. The truth kept coming out " I love you so much Cinderflame! I think of you! If I'm ever away from you I go crazy over if you love me too! I dream of you and when you sleep I say I love you! Every night since we were apprenticed! I would go to your nest and say it!"

" You love me?" Cinderflame seemed bewildered, then tears of joy fell from her. " I love you more than you can ever imagine!"

" I never knew you felt the same way," I whispered. My eyes gazing at Cinderflame. " I have always loved you and will always love you!" I took a deep breath, " Will you be my mate? Please?"

" Ofcourse!" Cinderflame breathe, " How could I say no? I love you too"

~~~Cinderflame pov~~~

~6 moons later~

I breathe heavily, pain coming in spasms. I watched through narrowed eyes as Littleleaf, he got his medicine cat name 2 moons ago, prepared herbs for me.

" eat this!" he murmured to me, I lapped them up. I yowled again, pain like lightning racked my body. " it's okay sis, you'll be fine!"

" Where is Swiftwind?" I gasped, my eyes searching for my mate. I screeched again, it split the air like a claw through flesh. Instantly, my tabby tom pushed through the brambles

" Cinderflame!" he yowled, and looked at me with deep concern, " Are you okay?"

" as okay as I'll ever be giving birth!" I spat and he looked hurt, and I felt regret, " sorry love," I apologized, " It just hurts, a lot!"

" I'm fine" he sighed, " I'll get you water!"

" Good! Bring plenty of it!" Littleleaf placed a paw on my flank and I shuddered. I saw Swiftwind scurry out before another blinding pain clouded my gaze. I yowled and heard Littleleaf give a cry of joy

" Look! The first kit!" he yowled, I love my brother, " it's a she-cat! She looks just like Swiftwind!" I craned my neck to see my first born. She was beautiful, Littleleaf was right, she had the exact same fur as Swiftwind! But her underbelly was as white as snow. She suckled immediately

" Fawnkit" I heaved, only to let out another ear splitting yowl.

" Shut up sis!" growled Littleleaf playfully, and I hissed back

" You try giving birth from dawn to sunhigh!" I said teasingly, I screeched again and now my throat was dry. Finally, Swiftwind appeared he had a wad of dripping moss, not to mention his soaked fur. He dropped the wad at my paws and I lapped it gratefully.

" A kit!" he gasped, and purred " she has your body, its lithe and beautiful"

" she also has you pelt" I wheezed tiredly, " I named her Fawnkit,"

" A beautiful name, for a beautiful cat!" he agreed, then his expression changed as I shrieked again. Finally, Littleleaf purred again

" A tom!" he yowled joyfully, " that's your last one, good job!"

" You're an awesome brother" I purred, and he purred back. I turned my attention to my kit. He was light gray like me. He suckled strongly

" He has your strength," I remarked

" He looks like you, how's Ashkit?" Swiftwind licked my ear lovingly.

" Perfect!" I agreed. After that, me and Swiftwind lived a happy life together. Our kits, turned into 'paws and now warriors. Fawndream, and Ashbreeze were fine warriors and soon found love. Now in StarClan, Me and Swiftwind watch over kits, loving them and each other.


End file.
